Una Suave Caricia
by Valium
Summary: Placer, ifinito placer... Harry y Draco juntos ¿amandose? no solo sintiendo el inmenso placer que uno le hace sentir al otro. ¡¡SLASH MUCHO SLASH HPxDM! ¡CAP 6! ¡ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

**UNA NOCHE DE LLUVIA**

* * *

Para harry y los demás ya eran sus últimos meses en howarts

Era un dia como los demás, harry se encontraba bajo las sabanas de un cuarto desolado y frió, pensando en que pasaría después, que haría, después de meditar varias horas lo mismo llego hermione y toco la puerta de su dormitorio

-harry! Ven, vamos a desayunar- le decía la chica mientras tocaba la puerta

-ya voy!- decía harry algo triste

finalmente el chico de ojos verde salió del cuarto, la chica rápidamente lo tomo del brazo llevándolo al gran comedor.

-mira ahí esta ron, ya nos ha de haber apartado un lugar- decía hermione sonriéndole a harry

-si...ya me di cuenta- contestaba harry volteando a ver a todos lados

-estas bien harry- decía ron con una cara de preocupación

-si...si estoy bien no te preocupes- le afirmaba este mientras se sentaba

-que te parece el desayuno harry?- preguntaba hermione mientras se servia un poco de todo

-no esta nada mal, tiene buen aspecto- contestaba este sonriendo levemente

después de desayunar harry le dijo a hermione y ron que tenia asuntos pendientes y que los vería después, harry se dirigió rápidamente a la sala común de griffindor entrando a la sala y sentándose y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos profundamente, pero no se dio cuenta de que hermione lo observaba por que ella sabia que se iría a la sala común.

-harry que es lo que tienes- preguntaba hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras

-nada- le decía este saliendo de su trance

-como que nada, estas muy raro, dime que es lo que te pasa- le decía mientras se sentaba a su lado

-no tengo nada, solo un vacío- contestaba harry con una voz muy triste.

-harry ya dime que es lo que te pasa- decía enojada hermione.

-es que tuve un sueño, en ese sueño sucede que yo conocía a alguien, para ser exacto a un chico, pero después de tanto el se iba así como vino a mi, lo mas extraño es que mañana por la noche hay un baile y no se que pasara si conozco a la persona que esta en mis sueños- contaba este con un ligero dejo de tristeza en su cara.

-no te preocupes todo estará bien, aparte que solo es un sueño, pero me alegra saber que es lo que tienes- le sonreía hermione dulcemente

-intentare no ponerme así, te lo prometo- afirmaba el chico mientras se levantaba y se iba a su dormitorio.

Al dia siguiente harry se despertó muy temprano y se arreglo, ahora harry estaba con las energías de siempre, harry se apuro para desayunar. Harry iba bajando las escaleras hacia el gran comedor pero para su desgracia se encontró con la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse en ese dia que era draco malfoy!

-miren quien va ahí, es el cuatro ojos de potter- le decía a sus acompañantes mientras se ponía enfrente de el.

-déjame pasar malfoy no estoy de humor- le miraba el chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes enojado.

-no- le contesto rotundamente el otro chico de cabellos dorados mientras le acorralaba

-que me dejes pasar te digo- decía enojado harry y quedando poco a poco a merced del otro chico

-nos vemos luego- le susurraba al oído a harry mientras se retiraba de allí

-tonterías- decía harry mientras entraba al gran comedor

-hola harry por aquí!- gritaba una voz algo grave

harry se dirigió a donde la voz lo llamaba y para su sorpresa era ron que estaba desayunando con hermione

-hola chicos- sonreía harry mientras se sentaba junto a hermione

-veo que el dia de hoy estas muy contento- le decía ron azorado de el cambio de harry, de ayer a ahora

después de desayunar ron y hermione le preguntaron que si iría al baile y con quien, harry les dijo que iría pero que no sabia si invitar a cho después de todo aun le gustaba, depuse de media hora harry decidio que iria solo

-por que?- preguntaron ambos chicos

-por que quiza ahí conozca a alguien- sonreia el chico

-ah es cierto harry- respondio hermione

-bueno me voy a cambiar para mas tarde- decia harry casi llegando a su dormitorio

-y no te olvides que la fiesta es de disfraces- le grito hermione

-no lo olvidare- respondio este entrando en su dormitorio

ya eran las ocho en punto harry, hermione y ron se dirigieron al gran comedor en donde seria el baile, cuando entraron se asombraron ya que el lugar estaba fabuloso, la decoración era la mejor, pero minutos antes se havia comenzado el baile, los tres estaban muy emocionados y comenzaron a bailar luego, luego al termino de unas horas harry se fue a sentar, estaba totalmente nervioso, ya que quizás llegaría esa persona de su sueño...de repente alguien le extiende la mano dando a entender que lo sacaba a bailar.

Harry se sonrojo un poco y tomo la mano de la persona, juntos se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

-e.mm, cual es tu nombre- decía harry algo nervioso

-mi nombre es niebla- le sonrió este

-pero me refiero al verdadero- replicaba este

-recuerda que es una fiesta de disfraces no podemos revelar nuestras identidades- decía amablemente este agarrandolo por la cintura

harry se ponía aun mas nervioso, pero estaba feliz de que su sueño se hubiera cumplido, el otro chico estaba serio pero tenia su mirada fija en el al igual que harry, unos instantes después todas las luces se apagado debido que como havia comenzado a llover había caído un rayo en una de las torres.

-que paso? Por que se fue la luz- decía harry algo asustado y mirando a todos lados

de pronto harry sintió como si alguien lo abrazara entonces harry miro hacia arriba y vio que esa persona que lo estaba abrazando era niebla (que nombre mas raro pero bueno), harry también lo abrazo fuertemente y derramo unas lagrimas entonces niebla se dio cuenta de eso y le robo un beso después de ese cálido beso regreso la luz, pero niebla se había ido de allí, harry sintió un vació muy grande, pero para su suerte la capa que llevaba se había quedado atorada en la puerta que daba al patio de howarts, así que desesperadamente harry salió por la puerta para alcanzarlo...

* * *

Por ahora es todo espero y les haya gustado n.n y diganme si quieren la segunda parte 


	2. Chapter 2

**_UNA ROSA BLANCA Y UN CALIDO BESO_**

* * *

cuando harry logro alcanzar a niebla este le pregunto que por que había hecho eso ahí adentro, este le contesto que había 

sido por que se veía realmente tierno con esas lagrimas en su cara, enseguida las mejillas de harry se tornaron de un color

rojizo

-te ves tan lindo así- sonrió el chico de antifaz.

-pero que tonterías dices- decía Harry enojado.

niebla se acerco poco a poco a Harry hasta quedar a milímetros de su rostro, Harry se ruborizo a un mas y no pudo evitar

pensar que esos ojos ya los había visto en alguna parte de howarts, entonces le pregunto a niebla ¿y a que casa perteneces,

este otro le contesto: si te lo dijera te sorprenderías mucho dejando un beso en los labios del chico de la cicatriz y

marchándose bajo la cálida y fría lluvia...Harry volvió a entrar al salón, entonces se encontró con Hermione quien le

pregunto que si donde estaba, que ella se encontraba muy preocupada por el ya que no lo había visto desde el apagón, harry

sin escucharla se salió de ahí y se fue a la sala común, de pronto en los pasillos vio a malfoy quien se encontraba como de

costumbre molestando a Neville, entonces este le interrumpió.

-Que demonios crees que estas haciendo Malfoy- decía este mientras se acercaba a Malfoy.

-Pues tu que crees Potter- decía este con un dejo de enojo.

-deja de molestar a Neville¿por que siempre estas haciendo lo mismo Malfoy! contestaba Harry muy enojado.

-Hay Potter si que eres ingenuo- debatía Malfoy mientras encarcelaba a harry entre sus brazos.

harry no pudo evitar ponerse rojo, parecía como si el mismísimo niebla le estuviera hablando, y esos ojos se parecían tanto,

justo en ese momento se desmayo y lo único que pudo ver fue la cara de Malfoy al parecer se encontraba algo preocupado pero

por que?...después de varias horas harry despertó en la enfermería donde se encontraban sus amigos preguntando que si

que le había pasado, que se estaba bien, pero este no tenia ánimos de contestar a esas molestas preguntas, tenia mejores

cosas en las que pensar, después de media hora todos los amigos de harry e habían ido...el cuarto en el que se encontraba se

veía tan desolado sobretodo por ese color verdoso que le daba una expresión triste y de soledad, pero cuando harry se

disponía a dormir alguien entro a la habitación haciendo que a harry se le erizara la piel. a lo lejos en un sofá que se

encontraba en la habitación de aspecto triste vio una capa negra, un antifaz...en ese momento supo que se trataba de niebla

pero¿como supo que estaba ahí¿por que estaba ahí? miles de preguntas rondaban en su cabeza justo en ese momento en chico de antifaz se cerco a él.

-como estas mi sol de luna?- decía el del antifaz sentándose a orillas de la cama de la enfermería.

-b..bien...- decía harry con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

-me da gusto...- afirmaba este mientras besaba el cuello de su enfermo.

harry dejo escapar unos pequeños gemidos, este otro siguió con el acto hasta poder satisfacer su placer por tenerlo mas y mas

cercas, entonces harry al abrir sus ojos se encontró con unos ojos grisáceos que se parecían a los de su enemigo draco malfoy

al ver el parecido no pudo evitar preguntar¿como supiste que estaba aqui, el chico de la capa negra abrió a su máximo

tamaño sus ojos después de contestarle al oto chico de gafas: eso no importa lo que importa es que estoy aqui decía el chico

de antifaz dándole un cálido beso en la frente, se levanta de la cama y se retira de la habitación.

a la mañana siguiente harry se despertó, se levanto y salo de la enfermería hacia el gran comedor donde se encontró v con sus

amigos en la mesa de los griffindor ya sentado en la mesa se ocupo de buscar esos ojos grisáceos que tanto le encantaban que

nisiquiera tomo en cuenta lo que ron le estaba diciendo de la clase de pociones, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y

entro Draco Malfoy, Harry no pudo evitar quedársele viendo hasta que este chico rubio le dirigió una mirada fría, en ese

momento Harry se perdió en un mar de pensamientos, ahora se hacia dos preguntas ¿por que Draco lo había mirado de esa manera?

y ¿por que eran tan parecidos esos ojos con los de niebla, enseguida de esa pequeña confusión Ron le grito ¡Eh Harry

reacciona! harry de inmediato reacciono y lo volteo a ver. hombre reacciona, te estoy diciendo que snape nos va a poner en

parejas con un slytherin, que eso no te preocupa decía Ron un poco asustado, Harry lo ignoro diciéndole: claro, claro Ron y volteando a ver despistadamente la mesa donde estaba aquella persona que odiaba tanto, pero a la vez le hacia sentir algo

especial y raro a la mismo tiempo al termino de su almuerzo el grupito de Potter se dirigía a pociones y en ese instante las

miradas tanto de Harry como de Draco se cruzaron de nuevo pero mas íntimamente, Harry sintió como si esa mirada letal lo

dejara completamente desnudo, pero no le dio importancia ya que se trataba de Malfoy y este siempre que podía lo intimidaba,

siguió caminando, entro en la mazmorra y se sentó en su pupitre, entonces salió snape de lo profundo del salón parlando con

nada mas y nada menos que con DRACO, no se escuchaba de lo que estaban hablando pero tenia un mal presentimiento de ello,

snape comenzó a dar su sermón como era de a diario, y en todo tenia que echarle la culpa a él pero eso no fue todo lo que

dijo en su sermón también menciono que ahora tendrían que sentarse con un compañero de la otra casa, asease slitheryn, Harry

Volteo a ver al rubio que se encontraba en el pupitre de al lado y este también le estaba mirando fijamente, Harry se puso un

poco sonrrojado pero de ahí no paso, no permitiría que su enemigo lo intimidara, entonces snape levanto a Ron de su lugar con

harry y lo sentó donde estaba Draco, quien se sentó en el lugar del pelirrojo, ahora si Harry estaba preocupado, Draco su enemigo, sentado a su lado...eso era sumamente extraño, pero extrañamente se sentía bien de que el rubio estuviera a su lado, cuando ya comenzaron las clases bien Harry no podía evitar ver al rubio de reojo el rubio le envió un pedazo de pergamino donde decía que niebla era su amigo y que tenia que decirle algo saliendo de la clase de pociones y que le vería en el invernadero en la noche, Harry se ruborizo un poco, pero como estaba realmente enamorado de niebla no se puso a pensar sobre Draco y niebla, al finalizar todas las clases les dijo a Ron y Hermione de pretexto que iría con la profesora Sprout para que le ayudara con unas cosas, Ron y Hermione se lo creyeron y nada mas le dijeron que no se tardara mucho Harry sonrió y se dirigió al los invernaderos entonces ahí se encontró con...alguien a quien conocía bien, pero aun así pregunto.

-quien esta ahí- pregunto harry un poco asustado.

-Quien mas que yo mi sol de luna- decía una voz muy suave y hermosa.

-Ni...Niebla- respondía harry mientras que un par de manos se entre lazaban en su cintura.

-te vez tan tierno...- decía el muchacho colocándole una rosa blanca a su Harry detrás de su oído izquierdo

Harry se ruborizo aun mas...pero noto que había algo diferente en el, no era la misma persona que el había conocido sentía como si fuese esa persona que lo hacia sentir esas dos cosas a la vez...Draco Malfoy pero no podía asegurarlo, entonces niebla le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y lo soltó perdiéndose entre las plantas del invernadero...

* * *

pues esto es todo por ahora T.T perdon por no actualizar pero es que la escuela! me tenia presionada, pero ahora voy a actualizar mas seguido, espero que les guste el cap.

P.D: TOT por fas reviews, son mi inspiracion para escribir!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Una Suave Caricia_**

_**Cap 3**_

_**Triangulos amorosos**_

_**AUTORA: **Kasuki Matherlence

* * *

_

Desde ese dia harry no volvio a ver a niebla ... solo podia soportar a Draco Malfoy toda la clase de pociones aun que a veces era

grecioso, no le molestaba del todo haverce sentado con el, Harry estaba triste, enojado, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados, pero

un buen dia, pero no tan buen dia para él por que Malfoy se habia encargado de hacerlo enojar durante el almuerzo, ahi estaba él ...

Niebla, se encontraba hablando con el profesor Albus Dumbledore despues de eso Niebla comenzo a pasearce por los pasillos de

Howarts de pronto harry lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo a un salon deshabitado y comenzo a preguntarle.

-¿Pero de donde saliste¿por que viniste aqui?-

-Vine por ti ... por que quiero estar contigo, ahora voy a ser tu maestro, podremos estar mas tiempo cercas ... estare junto a ti mas tiempo ... ¿que no te agrada?-

-si...si esta bien, no me opongo-

Niebla se acerco a él y le dio un intenso beso ... Harry ahora solo pensaba que entonces que todas sus suposiciones eran falsas, Draco

no era Niebla ... al pensar eso ultimo se aterro, por que entonces a esa persona no la conocia tan bien como a Malfoy pero aun asi no

tenia nada de malo al contrario era muy bueno por que asi ya sabia la verdad ... ahora dejaria de pensar en él y se enfocaria a su

relacion con Niebla, en seguida Harry le dijo a niebla que debia irse ya que tenia clase de psicologia magica, entonces Niebla le aclaro

que él seria el maestro de esa clase, que podian irse juntos y por ultimo le pidio su mano, harry estiro su brazo y este le beso la mano al

salir del salon Niebla le tomo de la mano y asi se fueron al salon de psicologia magica, aun que todo mundo se les que daba viendo,

hasta que draco los vio venir, el rubio se sorprendio de lo que habia visto y penso -Pero por que, si él pensaba que Niebla era yo ... y

yo lo sabia ... entonces que fue lo que paso ... como es que este tipo esta con él ... ¡¿por que¿lo perdi acaso¿ya nada puedo

hacer por esto que siento? ... no ... aun queda algo que puedo hacer- el rubio se sonrio y paso a toda velocidad rozando con el hombro

de harry y diciendole algo al oido que dejo a este helado despues de que Potter sintiera como una lagrima topaba con su mejilla ... al

llegar al salon el chico de cicatriz procuro sentarce al frente, la clase comenzo normalmente pero a harry le faltaba algo para completar

una buena clase, sus amigos estaban ahi, tambien sus compañeros ... niebla, pero alguien mas ... entonces miro atras y vio el espacio de

Malfoy vacio, luego se explico por que se sentia tan vacio, pero a lo que aun no encontraba explicacion era al por que de lo que habia

pasado afuera con Draco y el por que él se sentia vacio ... toda la clase trato de encontrarle una explicacion, cuando la clase acabo

todos salieron harry estaba camino a la puerta en eso Niebla lo sujeto del brazo y espero a que el salon se vaciara para poder darle un

beso de despedida a Harry, entonces ahora si lo dejo salir ... el chico de la cicatriz se marcho del salon confundido y con una mano en

sus labios. mas tarde en los dormitorios Hermione y Ron lo estaban esperando para preguntarle sobre Niebla y lo que habia pasado,

Harry comenzo a contarles toda la historia y cuando termino de contarcelas Ron no lo podia creer y para Hermione era lo mas

fantastico del mundo.

-Chicos creo que ya es hora de dormir, la verdad es que yo estoy muy cansado hasta mañana-

-Yo te sigo Harry hasta mañana Hermione-

-Hasta mañana chicos, nos vemos mañana en pociones-

A la mañana siguiente Harry se levanto muy animado pero al saber que la primara clase del dia se puso triste y comenzo a pensar de

nuevo en Draco, en si estaria en la clase de pociones, en si podria hablar con el hasta si el rubio lo molestaria, siguio pensando eso en el

camino y cuando menos se lo espero estaba en el salon de pociones frente de su pupitre y con el espacio de al lado vacio, el chico de la

cicatriz se sento tristemente en el pupitre y asi comenzo la clase, despues de unos minutos de que la clase empezara alguien abrio la

puerta de golpe nada mas y nada menos que Draco, pidio permiso para entrar, fue y se sento con Potter de ahi en mas no le dirijio una

palabra a Harry ni siquiera para molestarlo, el chico de gafas se sorprendio mucho con ese acontecimiento y asi las clases se fueron

haciendo mas aburridas para Harry, no habia alguien que lo molestara que le dirijera un hola ... nada ahora Malfoy estaba muy distante

con el y cada vez se hacia mas grande el avismo entre los dos. por otro lado Harry gozaba de su relacion con Niebla, todo estaba de

maravilla ... pero a él le faltaba felicidad, él sentia que no era feliz del todo con Niebla. Una mañana Harry se encontraba en la

biblioteca sacando informacion de un trabajo, el chico traia una pila de libros en las manos que casi se caia de tanto peso y como era

muy temprano no habia nadie que lo ayudara, estaba apunto de llegar a la mesa pero se tropezo con una de las sillas y de pronto llego

Draco y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras los libros caian esparcidos al rededor de ambos, Harry y Draco estaban tan cercas el uno del

otro eso era mas cercas de lo que alguna vez pudieron estarlo alguna vez. Harry estaba sonrrojado levemente al igual que draco, el

rubio acerco su rostro lentamente al del chico de las gafas ... y ...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: o---o otra vez se quedo muy interesante - como soe mala ... u.u bueno hasta el siguiente cap se sabra que paso, que mal ... bueno owo tendran que esperar, o.o y bueno yo espero actualizar pronto n.n bytesu.

P.D: TOT PLISS REVIEWS ... u.u ... es que sin reviews no se puede trabajar.

P.D 2: o.o el nombre del siguiente cap es **_Amor es solo un juego de dos_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Una suave caricia**_

_**Cap 4**_

_**Triángulos amorosos… ¡¿Qué nunca terminan?!**_

**AUTORA:** Kasuki Matherlence

* * *

Todo en la biblioteca estaba en total silencio, en un silencio sepulcral... cuando Draco estaba apunto de hacer realidad su deseo mas profundo, niebla llega a interrumpir el momento asomándose a la biblioteca y observa ese detalle, este chico entra y toma de la mano a Harry y le advierte a Draco que no lo quiere cercas de su ángel ni quiere volver a encontrarse un suceso así.

-si, disculpe no volverá a suceder-

-ojala, por que Harry es solo mío y de nadie mas, me oíste-

Harry solamente se queda callado y sigue a niebla, a mitad del pasillo niebla se da media vuelta, lo besa y le dice que el tiene que irse ya que le han ofrecido un puesto en el ministerio de magia y acepto, pero que vendría a verlo seguido, pero también le dijo que si ese mocoso lo seguía acosando de esa manera prefería perder ese puesto en el ministerio a abandonarlo en Howarts con ese niño por ahí, a lo que Harry contesto "no puedes irte tranquilo, yo estaré bien de hecho lo de horita fue un mero accidente..." niebla le sonríe y le susurra al oído "por eso te AMO angelito", enseguida niebla se va caminando y de lo lejos de grita que lo esperaba mas tarde en el patio principal de la escuela Harry sin embargo no le contesta nada y se va a su clase. Todo continuo tranquilo durante días y semanas... pero después de casi dos meses a niebla le llega su hora de irse al ministerio, se despide amorosamente de Harry y finalmente se va.

-que pasa Harry, te dolió que se fuera verdad?-

-No Hermione, bueno si me duele... pero es diferente, es como si se fuera solamente un conocido, no mi novio o algo así-

-no te entiendo Harry-

-esta bien, yo me entiendo-

Al día siguiente Harry llego 5 minutos tarde a la clase de transformación, la profesora Mc gonagall lo dejo entrar pero claro que le puso su castigo, no paso mucho de la clase entonces la profesora les presento al nuevo alumno que estaría con ellos en Griffindor y en las clases, el chico no era feo de hecho era muy atractivo hasta el nombre del chico era lindo, este muchacho medio rubio y de ojos azul oscuro se sentó en el pupitre junto con Harry ya que ron pues se había sentado con Hermione y Draco como de costumbre en esa clase prefería sentarse hasta atrás, cuando la clase termino ambos chicos se ojos azules se levantaron del pupitre "Ernest Fuji" es mi nombre cual es el tuyo le pregunta a Harry con una sonrisa "me-me llamo Harry Potter" contesta este, "Valla eres Harry Potter, eres mas lindo en persona, eres un gran jugador de Quiditch, por merlín, que suerte tengo, ojala podamos ser amigos y me ayudes con esto" Ernest le extiende la mano, Harry la estrecha y contesta "claro". ya van camino al gran comedor para almorzar Ernest va junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione preguntándoles cosas de la escuela, de los maestros entre otras cosas cuando llegan al gran comedor se sienta enfrente de Harry, el chico de las gafas comienza a resolver su tarea antes de comer algo y el otro esta solamente sonriéndole, Harry se ruboriza, cierra el libro y agarra una copa de helado y empieza a comerlo, minutos después de que Harry terminara de comerse la copa de helado, Ernest le hace una señal a Harry de que se acerara a el, Harry se levanta y se acerca al lugar de Ernest y recibe un beso de parte del chico no en la boca si no a un lado ya que Harry tenia un poco de helado. todos en la sala común se quedaron fríos por la escena excepto Hermione, que hasta le tomo foto y dijo "¡Que hermosa escena, tienen que repetirla!" Ernest se paso por encima de la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry, el chico de gafas se disponía a irse, pero no pudo ya que Ernest lo abrazo por la cintura "¿así esta bien?" pregunto a Hermione, la chica de cabello rizado no respondió y solo se dedico a tomar fotos, cuando termino la supuesta sesión de fotos Ernest le dijo a Harry al oído "en verdad eres mas lindo en persona" y le da un beso a la mitad de los labios del chico de la cicatriz y se va junto con ron...

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: . naaa ... se que quieren matarme por que tengo MUCHO sin actualizar ... y que tal vez esto es nada pero en serio lo siento ... uuU bueno pues aquí esta esto o.o yo creo que es muy interesante, pero ustedes dirán en sus reviews si es o no xDD ...me retiro y ahora si prometo actualizar seguido.

P.D: plis reviews, se que no los merezco del todo… pero plis dejen reviews T-T


	5. Chapter 5

_**Una suave caricia**_

_**Cap 5**_

_**Seducción y pasión**_

_**AUTORA :**_ Kasuki Matherlence

* * *

En su habitación Harry seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado con Ernest esa mañana en el gran comedor y la única respuesta que encontró es que ese "Ernest" era un ególatra, que lindo ni que lindo pensaba Harry muy enojado, entonces salio de su habitación y se puso a divagar en los pasillos de Howarts, pensando en todo lo que le había pasado en las ultimas semanas, no se sentía triste, no sentía dolor ni soledad, solamente pensaba en su dolor de cabeza, su demonio, su enemigo... Draco Malfoy, pero también pensaba en el que lo hacia sonreír cada día, en el que para el era el rostro del amor... Niebla, pero de pronto se vio enfrente de él... frente a su enemigo.

-¡Ten cuidado por donde caminas Potter!-

-¿De que hablas? el que viene mal eres tu, yo vengo pacíficamente, él que se cruza en mi camino eres tu, no yo así que adiós-

-¡Espera todavía no termino de hablar contigo Potter!-

-Y de que podemos hablar tu y yo, ah ya se ¿de como por tu culpa corrieron a Niebla?, por que ni creas que me trago el cuento de que lo transfirieron y de que él quiso irse, eso es una mentira tu eres el único responsable de que me sienta solo-

-¿De verdad te sientes tan solo¿crees que le haría daño a la única cosa que se que te hace sonreír¿en verdad me crees un monstruo?-

-Esas preguntas no tengo por que contestártelas y adiós, no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo y fuera de mi camino-

Harry se fue furico de ahí mientras que Draco ahora se encontraba en un dilema, por que si, por su culpa Niebla había quedado fuera de Howarts, Draco comenzó a pensar en las cosas que había hecho para echarle la culpa a Niebla y que lo sacaran...

FLASHBACK

Una tarde Draco estaba caminando pacíficamente por los jardines de Howarts, mientras meditaba ciertas cosas de su patética vida, en ese momento vio a Harry y Niebla besándose intensamente...y desde ese día se dijo así mismo que dejaría, olvidaría y borraría de su corazón ese sentimiento que lo consumía por dentro, él sabia que tenia que dejarlo libre, pero también sentía rabia de que "ese" pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con Harry, que pudiera burlarse de él, ya que para como era de comunicativo y observador Draco había visto a Niebla con muchos amantes tanto hombres como mujeres, y el como todo un Slytherin... mas bien como todo un "Romeo" tomo la decisión de proteger a su "Julieta" de todo mal y ese mal era NIEBLA de ahí comenzó para Draco su plan para eliminar a Niebla de su vida y de la de su amado, lo primero que hizo fue tratar de estropear su trabajo en clase, pero no logro nada, hasta que una noche se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de tomarle fotos con sus múltiples amantes y seducirlo, y a la mañana siguiente Draco se alisto como todos los benditos días, desayuno y luego se encontró en los pasillos llenos de alumnos y maestros, pero no veía a su victima después de tanto buscar, en lo lejos vio un punto negro y supo que era "ese", se dispuso a estamparse con este para tener un acercamiento mas rápido.

-Lo siento mucho no me fije por donde caminaba-

-No te preocupes... Draco...yo soy el que no me fije por donde venia-

-No, no yo era el que venia distraído-

-Yo venia distraído, pero déjame ayudarte con todo eso-

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero yo puedo solo-

-No, no insisto en yo ayudarte, después te invitare a tomar algo y no aceptare un no como respuesta-

-Esta bien no me opondré por esta vez, la verdad es que esta haciendo un calor insoportable-

Draco vio esta como su oportunidad de oro para acercarse definitivamente a Niebla, cuando ambos terminaron de recoger todo lo que se había caído al piso fueron a comprarse algo de tomar y justamente cuando Draco estaba por pedir su bebida Niebla le dijo que él pagaría las bebidas ya que él lo había invitado, Draco le dejo pagar, les dieron sus bebidas y cuando el rubio se disponía a retirarse el chico que vestía de negro le detuvo diciéndole que si podría invitarle de nuevo otra bebida, el ojiverde se volteo, asintió con la cabeza y se fue con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro. al día siguiente al final de las aburridas clases Draco iba camino hacia el gran comedor a realizar su "tarea" y de repente se encontró con Niebla.

-Hola Draco ¿como estas?-

-Muy bien, bueno hasta luego tengo que irme-

-No, no espera tengo que hablar contigo pero no aquí¿podemos hablar en otro lado?-

-Supongo...-

ambos se retiraron del gran comedor caminando a paso veloz, niebla llevo a Draco lo mas lejos que pudo del castillo después niebla se detuvo en seco y se giro hacia Draco, el rubio sabia exactamente lo que pasaría y no puso resistencia ya que todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a su plan, seguido de que el ojiverde pensara eso solamente sintió como los labios de niebla tocaban los suyos con desesperación, pasión, también podía sentir como había descendido al suelo y su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir frió por la ausencia de ropa. niebla seguía besándole y comenzaba a pasar su mano por las piernas del rubio, en ese mismo instante Draco empezó a forcejear sin conseguir liberarse... pero él ya tenia lo que quería, fotos que incriminaran a niebla por acoso sexual a un alumno, luego se dispuso a terminar lo que había empezado... niebla también estaba por terminar lo que había empezado cuando el de negro estaba apunto de entrar en la parte mas interesante el rubio paro todo, se levanto, se puso la ropa y se fue tranquilamente, así quedo todo ese día hasta la mañana siguiente que niebla fue despedido.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Cuando Draco termino de recordar se dijo para si mismo "el fin justifica los medios" seguido de una sonrisa picara. era ya viernes por la tarde y Harry seguía muy deprimido por lo de niebla, pero sabia que no podía hacer nada por él... para despejarse un poco salio a los jardines de Howarts ya que para él eso era muy relajante, pero alguien lo había visto salir y se dispuso a seguirlo cuando se encontró a solas con él salio de su escondite y se presento ante el chico de gafas pero antes de que este pudiera decir algo el otro ya lo tenia en el suelo aprisionado... lo único que dijo Harry fue:¡Draco!… seguido de un apasionado beso del otro chico …

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: u.u bueno pues aqui esta el quinto capitulo espero que les guste y les agradeceria que pudieran dejar un review 


	6. Chapter 6

**se que no es muy extenso es cap, pero ando corta de inspiracion perdon, pero pues aqui esta espero que les guste y espero sus rr con felicitaciones, criticas, regaños por no actualizar XD bueno disfruten. **

**Divino placer**

**Escrito por:**_Kasuki Matherlence

* * *

_

Ambos estaban consientes de lo que estaban haciendo y en donde lo estaban haciendo pero se dejaron llevar por esta combinación de sentimientos, Draco comenzaba a besar a su victima en el cuello pero siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al torso de otro chico desabotonando la camisa hasta dejar a este desnudo el chico rubio inicio solo con carisias de arriba hacia abajo en el torso para después iniciar a lamerle los pezones al chico ojiverde el cual dejo salir de sus labios unos gemidos que excitaron al otro chico, pero de pronto el niño que vivió reacciono de manera abrupta y con un empujón lanzo a Draco a un lado, asustado y excitado Harry se levanto y se abrocho la camisa se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando lentamente.

-pero que haces Potter no puedes irte de esa manera, vuelve... ¡COBARDE!- grito escandalosamente el chico de ojos grises.

Harry se dio media vuelta, corrió hacia Draco y le puso la varita en la barbilla -¿Que dijiste Malfoy? vamos repítemelo en mi cara-

El chico de Slytherin le besa rápidamente y le contesta con tono sarcástico -Nada mi vida, te amo y recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

El chico de cabellera rebelde se sonroja y le contesta furico al otro - ¡TU Y YO NO TENEMOS NADA PENDIENTE OISTE y aléjate de mi...MI VIDA! - recalcando con molestia sus ultimas palabras.

Entonces Draco se dijo en voz baja -Serás mío Potter... has encendido fuego dentro de mi y lo tendrás que apagar...-

Con esto ultimo Harry se fue casi corriendo a su sala común y en el camino se encontró con Hermione y Ron que iban a cenar al gran comedor, Ron le pregunto que si no iba con ellos, Harry les dijo que los vería mas tarde ahí sin mas el moreno se retiro y cuando se encontró frente al cuadro de la señora gorda para entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor unos brazos algo pálidos lo tomaron por la cintura y lo pusieron contra la pared.

-Abre... mi vida, vamos di la contraseña- decía este mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al del otro chico

- ¡Aconito!- grito el chico de gafas mientras el cuadro se abría

El joven de ojos grises entro junto con el otro joven mago a la sala común, Draco observo con detenimiento la sala ya que nunca había entrado, cuando termino de echarle un ojo a esta vio el sofá enfrente de la chimenea y llevo a Harry ahí seguido de que lo lanzara al sofá para después posarse encima de él Draco estaba totalmente excitado, comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo de Harry con dulzura pero a la vez con locura por que deseaba tenerlo, deseaba que fuera de el y de nadie mas aun que eso le causara muchos problemas.

- ¡ah! mi vida tienes un trasero deseable- afirmaba tocándole el trasero a Harry que solamente se dedicaba a gemir

-Déjame en paz Draco, sal de aquí o te juro que gritare- comunicaba el joven molesto

- ¡TU!... ¡no vas a llamar a nadie me oíste!- decía el chico rubio dándole una bofetada a Harry

Harry ya no hizo nada para luchar al parecer seria violado y podría hacer nada, pero justo cuando había decidido dejarse violar Draco se quito de encima y se lo llevo a las habitaciones y le pidió la capa de invisibilidad y le prohibió terminantemente que dijera algo, ambos estaban metidos en la capa en ese instante vio a Ron que entro a la habitación y salio para gritarle a Hermione que Harry no estaba ahí, el ojiverde salio de la capa para poder pedirle ayuda a sus amigos pero Draco le agarro del pantalón para tumbarlo en el piso y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo en el sofá, ahora ambos estaban bajo la capa y el Slytherin se disponía a terminar con lo que había empezado.

Draco desabotono la camisa de Harry desesperadamente para luego continuar con su pantalón y el de Harry hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos el rubio inicio con las carisias de nuevo, el niño que vivió había caído en la tentación y ahora se entregaba a su agresor, se dejaba llevar por esa pasión los dos chicos estaban beso tras beso, sus miembros estaban erectos de tanta pasión que se generaba entre esos dos, Draco había dejado de besar a Harry para pasar a jugar con el miembro de su victima el otro muchacho solo le pedía mas a su agresor este se lo concedió, lamió uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en la cavidad del ojiverde quien lanzo un gemido de excitación y placer después de unos minutos el rubio introdujo otro dedo dentro de la cavidad Harry estaba envuelto en placer... pero todo termino cuando a las habitaciones comenzaron a ingresar miembros de Gryffindor, Harry y Draco se detuvieron, ahora como le harían para salir de esta situación...


End file.
